


[Title TBD]

by mtndewblue



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtndewblue/pseuds/mtndewblue
Summary: Jared comes to pick Evan up for school one day, but instead ends up helping him calm down from a panic attack.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	[Title TBD]

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly cheesy (and the first fic I've written in a while) so please bear with me lmao

_Jared: Your knight in shining armor is here_

_Jared: Come outsideeeeeeeee we’re gonna be lateeeeeeeee_

_Jared: Evannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_ ☹

Jared absentmindedly tapped one finger on the side of his phone as he glanced out his car window for the fourth time. Evan was too punctual to be this late. His anxiety prevented him from being anything but on time, especially without a text or call. They were already going to miss the first few minutes of school, and Evan had never been late to school in his life. The whole situation was setting off Jared’s spidey-senses that something wasn’t right.

He got out of the car, locking it behind him (hey, he was responsible sometimes), and jogged up to the door to let himself in like he always did. “Ev? You here?” No response. He climbed the stairs and lightly knocked on Evan’s bedroom door before pushing it open. “Evan?”

Evan was sitting on the floor by his bed with his knees pulled to his chest, staring at the fidget cube he was turning over and over in his hands. He was wearing his usual polo and khakis, although both were wrinkled, and his hair was still in its unkempt bedhead state. He looked up when he heard Jared, his expression simultaneously shell-shocked and exhausted. Jared knew that look. “Hey,” he said softly, moving to sit beside Evan on the floor. “What happened?”

Evan immediately reached out for Jared, whose hand was already there and ready to lace their fingers together. “Really bad one this morning,” he replied quietly, squeezing the fidget cube in his other hand. “Just, just out of nowhere, I don’t know why.”

“Okay. That’s okay.” Jared nodded in understanding, rubbing his thumb over the back of Evan’s hand. “Just a little bit ago?” Receiving a small nod in response, he gently squeezed Evan’s hand to hopefully help keep him grounded. “How are you now?”

“Not great. Kinda, um, a little nauseous. Or I guess a lot nauseous.”

“Do you wanna go sit in the bathroom for a couple minutes just in case?”

“Yeah, that might be good.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” Jared stood and held out his hands, which Evan took and let Jared help him up. He saw that Evan was still a little shaky, but not too bad, so he just kept a hold of his hand as he led Evan down the hall to the bathroom. Once they were there, Evan quietly sat down on the floor again, leaning back against the tub as Jared joined him. “Still okay?”

“Mhm. Wait, aren’t we gonna be late? We’re gonna miss all of first period!” Stricken with another sudden wave of panic, Evan quickly turned to look at Jared, who shook his head.

“We just won’t go. Your mom will understand, and I don’t care what my parents say. We can get the makeup work tomorrow.” Seeing that Evan was still worried, Jared took both of his hands again. “Ev, hey, look at me. It’ll be totally fine. I promise. Just take a deep breath for me, okay?” Evan hesitated, but took a breath as Jared instructed, swallowing hard. “Good. It’s gonna be fine. Taking care of yourself is more important than school sometimes.” Jared gave him a small smile. “Still feeling okay?”

“Mm…I feel really sick now. I dunno.”

“Do you want me to get you some water? I’ll be quick,” he added, noticing Evan’s reluctance. Upon receiving a nod, Jared lightly kissed Evan’s forehead and stood up, jogging downstairs to get a glass from the kitchen as quickly as possible. It wasn’t hard, since at this point he knew Evan's kitchen as well as his own. He returned to find Evan bent over the toilet in the middle of throwing up. Jared cringed, hating the sight, sound and smell of vomit, but pushed those thoughts out of his head and knelt beside Evan to rub his back comfortingly.

Eyes squeezed tightly shut, Evan stayed rigidly in his hunched-over position for a minute, then flushed the toilet and gingerly sat back to lean against the tub again. Jared squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and stood up just long enough to fill the glass with water and dampen a washcloth. He then sat down beside Evan again, placing the glass of water in front of him and gently wiping the sheen of sweat from his face. “Feel any better?”

“A little..”

“Water?”

“Yeah.” Evan took the glass Jared handed him and sipped at it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jared moved so his shoulder was lightly touching Evan’s, as both of Evan’s hands were occupied with holding the glass of water steady. “Let me know when you’re okay enough to go back to your room. But if you need to stay here longer that’s okay too.”

Evan nodded in acknowledgement, taking another sip of water to get the taste out of his mouth before setting the glass down. “I think I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Jared stood and held out his hands to Evan again, leading him back down the hallway to the bedroom. Evan immediately laid down on the bed and pulled a blanket over himself, clearly exhausted. Jared closed the blinds and drapes, turned off the light and closed the door, then kicked off his shoes and laid down next to Evan. “Better?”

“Mhm,” Evan hummed, promptly snuggling into Jared’s chest with a soft sigh. Jared simply wrapped his arms around Evan in reply and adjusted the blanket to cover them both. He always felt awful for Evan when he had to deal with panic attacks, but took comfort in the fact that he could help and be there for him when he needed it.

They laid in the dark room, immersed in the silence as Jared rhythmically combed his fingers through Evan’s hair. The only sound was their breathing. After a while, Jared heard a small sniffle and looked at Evan, who had started to cry quietly. “Tired?” Jared asked softly. “Overwhelmed? Both?” Evan nodded, signaling both, and buried his face in Jared’s shirt with a small whimper he didn’t mean to let out. “Okay. I got you.” Jared kissed the top of Evan’s head. “I got you.”

Evan hesitated, but after a moment couldn’t help it anymore. He allowed himself to let out a shaky half-sob as more tears dampened Jared’s t-shirt. Jared just held him, not trying to calm him, but every so often murmuring reassurances that he was still there as Evan clung to him.

After a while, Evan gradually stopped crying, but kept his face against Jared’s chest. Little by little, his breathing slowed and evened out to a normal, calm rhythm, although the occasional hiccup still slipped out. A glance told Jared that he was quickly falling asleep. Good. He was clearly drained and needed the rest. Jared kissed his head softly, careful not to disturb him too much, and tugged the blanket up to cover his shoulders. Listening to Evan’s quiet breathing, he soon found himself falling asleep as well.


End file.
